Twinkle!★Twinkle! Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Ahim de Famille. It was replaced by Candy Minimal Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. The season's theme are space, stars, idols, constellations, colors, mythology, rainbows, sun and moon, light and darkness, music, fashion, technology, rainbows, and jewels, which shares some references from the Super Sentai series, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Plot Prior to the peaceful world of Galactika and the Galantis, the world has been taken over by invaders. With the universe under their thrall, the tears of the people awaken the twelve ultimate saviors, chosen by the Twinkies, and they are here for the galaxy's salvation. According to Cure Gleam, twelve different people with strong personas. The most powerful warriors arrive here and now. Characters Pretty Cures : The lead protagonist, Japanese, 14 years of age. Aisaki is upbeat and perfect leader that she can achieve her goals. She has a passion of music and fashion and wants to be an idol. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアラブ|Kyua Rabu}}, the pretty Cure of the Phoenix. : One of the protagonists, American, 15 years of age. Shandie is the calm Student Council President who loves to read stories. She is calm and like a rich kid. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアオーシャン|Kyua Ōshan}}, the pretty Cure of Lupus. : One of the protagonists, German, 13 years of age. Helen is sweet and cheerful girl who loves arts and crafts. She also loves to create sweets and has a sweet tooth. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアライト|Kyua Raito}}, the pretty Cure of Dorado. : One of the protagonists, Spanish, 14 years of age. Kaira is energetic tomboyish girl who loves sports, especially volleyball, soccer, and basketball. She was easily nervous when she can't do any best. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアエア|Kyua Ea}}, the pretty Cure of Chameleon. : One of the protagonists, Russian, 15 years of age. Mia is a famous idol who was cold at first. She is quiet, but she is friendly, and loves to play musical instruments. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアミュージック|Kyua Myūjikku}}, the pretty Cure of Draco. : One of the protagonists, Chinese, 11 years of age. Nikki is a hyper boyish girl loves skateboarding and dislikes girly things. She hates studying and she can becoming hot-blooded. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアファイア|Kyua Faia}}, the pretty Cure of Lion. : One of the protagonists, Italian, 12 years of age. Giulia was a adopted daughter, and her older stepsister, who was also a pretty Cure. She is crybaby and tsundere, who loves writing and speaks English fluently. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアアイス|Kyua Aisu}}, the pretty Cure of Bear. : One of the protagonists, Danish, 10 years of age. Kristie is a nerd, shy-type girl who loves foods. She loves to take care of plants and animals. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアアース|Kyua Āsu}}, the pretty Cure of Scorpion. : One of the protagonists, Korean, 16 years of age. Gina was a boyish girl who was the remiscent of Nagisa and Emiru and the twin sister of Rina. She loves singing and sports, who is happy-go-lucky and she wish to smile the people. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアサン|Kyua San}}, the pretty Cure of Scales. : One of the protagonists, Korean, 16 years of age. Rina is a girlish, who was the remiscent of Honoka and Ruru and the twin sister of Gina. She loves ballet, books, and fashion, who is cold and timid and wants to help people who are weak. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアムーン|Kyua Mūn}}, the pretty Cure of Snakes. : One of the protagonists, Portugese, 18 years of age. Alex is a lesbian, who was a good-looking for both male and female. She can protect some weak people and she has a passion of tennis. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアサンダー|Kyua Sandā}}, the pretty Cure of Bull. : One of the protagonists, Australian, 17 years of age. Mariel is a model, who appears in several shows and magazines. She is extremely "perfect" and "excellent", which she has a closeness to Alex. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアスカイ|Kyua Sukai}}, the pretty Cure of Eagle. : One of the protagonists, Swedish, 15 years of age. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアヒーリング|Kyua Hīringu}}, the pretty Cure of Ram. : One of the protagonists, Italian, 14 years of age. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアタイム|Kyua Taimu}}, the pretty Cure of Crab. : One of the protagonists, Turkish, 18 years of age. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアギャラクシー|Kyua Gyarakushī}}, the pretty Cure of Water Jar. : One of the protagonists, Arabian, 13 years of age. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアジョイ|Kyua Joi}}, the pretty Cure of Archer. : One of the protagonists, French, 19 years of age. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアグラビティー|Kyua Gurabitī}}, the pretty Cure of Goat. : One of the protagonists, Mexican, 9 years of age. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアローズ|Kyua Rōzu}}, the pretty Cure of Maiden. : One of the protagonists, African, 12 years of age. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアシーズン|Kyua Shīzun}}, the pretty Cure of Southern Fish. : One of the protagonists, Singaporean, 17 years of age. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアスター|Kyua Sutā}}, the pretty Cure of Twins. : One of the protagonists, 13 years of age as Shannon, but turns 17 years of age. Shannon, was the priness of the Galactika as . She was the true soul of Princess Alina after died in a battle. She is like a daydreaming but loves to saw stars in the sky. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアグリーム|Kyua Gurīmu}}, the pretty Cure of Light. Galactika : The season's main mascot. She ends her sentences with ~shiny!. : A male ally on how understand the Galactika. : Cure Gleam's mascot. : The Twinkies are the mini monster-like mascots that provide aids to the Twinkle! Twinkle! Cures. ** - Cure Love's Twinkie, represents Phoenix ** - Cure Ocean's Twinkie, represents Lupus ** - Cure Light's Twinkie Dorado ** - Cure Air's Twinkie, represents Chamaeleon ** - Cure Music's Twinkie, represents Draco ** - Cure Fire's Twinkie, represents Leo ** - Cure Ice's Twinkie, represents Ursa Minor ** - Cure Earth's Twinkie, represents Scorpio ** - Cure Sun's Twinkie, represents Libra ** - Cure Moon's Twinkie, represents Ophiuchus ** - Cure Thunder's Twinkie, represents Taurus ** - Cure Sky's Twinkie, represents Aquila ** - Cure Healing's Twinkie, represents Aries ** - Cure Time's Twinkie, represents Cancer ** - Cure Galaxy's Twinkie, represents Aquarius ** - Cure Joy's Twinkie, represents Saggitarius ** - Cure Gravity's Twinkie, represents Capricorn ** - Cure Rose's Twinkie, represents Virgo ** - Cure Season's Twinkie, represents Pisces ** - Cure Star's Twinkie, represents Gemini ** - Cure Shine's Twinkie, represents Light ** - Cure Gleam, represents Planets Dark Matter : In Greek, σκοτεινή ενέργεια (Skoteiní Enérgeia) means dark energy. The main antagonist in the season. He creates death stars and make the Galactika to darkness. : First villain to appear. : Second villain to appear. : Third villain to appear. : The main monsters in the season. : A male monster mascot which created by the poisonous stars that he can do anything to stole the Twinkle Chips and he can create more Barions. However, he swiched his gender to female and transforms into a human as to spying their pretty cure identities. However, Donna was extremely rebooted, in which means that Dave would not become human anymore. But she gains new powers. Also, she can also becomes pretty Cure representative of Death Star, , the pretty Cure of Black Hole. Galantis : A friend who gives Aisaki's happiness. He can understands the pretty Cures. Items : The Cures' main transformation accessory. It looks like a Casio's Baby-G Shock Watch, yet it has heart-shaped. The can insert the Twinkle Chips inside to glow the insignia and the theme Color. The Cures need to transform with the speech Twinkle! Twinkle! Star Change!. : The season's main collectables. They are stored from the Twinkies' pendants in order to transform to pretty Cure. : The Cures' weapon. It has a microphone-like wands. Locations : :: : : : Notes * Obiously, the ages of each Cures are too different (9 are the youngest while the 19 are the oldest). * The first twelve Twinkle! Twinkle! Cures would be based of Kyuranger's theme Colors. **The difference, the white Cure would be based on Washi Pink while the pink Cure is from Houou Soldier. The some references are moved as well as color of Washi (pink to white) and Houou (red to pink). Trivia *The season consists of twenty-two Cures. However, twelve Cures are first appear to join. *Like the events of New Stage 3, the other ten Cures (maroon, navy, teal, peach, lavender, lime, magenta and bronze) are not yet to be revealed. However, they would be appeared in the Pretty Cure Nova Stars! movie to reveal the Cures from the next episodes. **An unknown blue/green Cure (along with other nine Cures) was possible that a legendary, possible a joining character, or Dave/Donna will become Cures' side. *This would be the revival comeback of Pretty Cure RPM and its past generation season, Go On! Pretty Cure! (Engine). Media Episodes :Twinkle!★Twinkle! Pretty Cure! / Episodes Music :Twinkle!★Twinkle! Pretty Cure! / Music Movies * Merchandise :Twinkle!★Twinkle! Pretty Cure! / Merchandise Gallery CureLove.jpg CureOcean.jpg CureGlitter.jpg CureAir.jpg CureMusic.jpg CureFire.jpg CureIce.jpg CureEarth.jpg CureSun.jpg CureMoon.jpg CureThunder.jpg CureSky.jpg CureHealing.jpg CureTime.jpg CureGalaxy.jpg CureJoy.jpg CureGravity.jpg CureRose.jpg CureSeason.jpg CureStar.jpg References Category:Twinkle!★Twinkle! Pretty Cure! Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Mythology Themed Series Category:Light Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Technology Themed Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Gemstone Themed Series Category:Series based on TV Category:Space Themed Series